


Domestic Webbonso

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, rating in chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of domestic webbonso prompts</p><p>[rating in chapter title]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise and Shine, Sleepy Head [E]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/gifts).



> All prompts were written by Sweetpeapoppy for a tumblr ask and they very much inspired me :D  
> Some will run together, some will stand alone. I'll make it clear which is which :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Who’s the first to wake up in the morning:**   
>  _Mark is, he likes to get up early and get the day started, something he’s been like since childhood. Even though his schedule isn’t as hectic, he’s still the same. However Fernando’s never that far behind because he doesn’t like sleeping in an empty bed, though it doesn’t mean he gets up straight away, but he’s always up in time for the shower._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

Ten minutes before the alarm goes off this morning. That makes Mark smile as he rolls over, careful not to disturb the still sleeping man in his arms to turn it off. He likes waking up before the alarm because that means it won’t disturb Fernando. And Fernando can be a right pain if he gets woken up early. Mark sighs deeply, hugging his arms tighter around Fernando as he lets his eyes open slowly. He loves waking up first. He loves stealing these moment where Fernando is still asleep, looking down into his face and reminding himself how he is the luckiest man in the world. Setting a delicate kiss to the back of Fernando’s neck he carefully untangles his arms from around the Spaniard and climbs from the bed. Stretching his arms above his head and yawning widely he gets to his feet, making sure Fernando is still asleep as he heads into the bathroom.

It’s almost like a trigger. Mark and he sleep so close together even in sleep Fernando knows when the bed is empty. When that heat that wraps around him like a cocoon is gone he feels himself stirring, reaching across the expanse he knows now has no one on it. It used to really piss him off when Mark and he first got together. Mark gets up pretty early. Earlier than Fernando wants to sometimes but that’s Mark. It’s how Fernando knows if he’s ill or upset or something is wrong. If Mark doesn’t get up around six there is something the matter.

Fernando can feel himself being pulled from his sleep now. He tries to fight it but it’s no use. Mark’s warmth is gone and so now he will wake up. He’s never told Mark that this always happens. He would hate for Mark to think it upset him getting woken up when he woke up. And he would never change any little bit of the Australian. Conceiting defeat, Fernando opens his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He rolls over to Mark’s side of the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around the Australian’s pillow and pulling it close, burying his nose in it. He sighs happily, his head feel fuzzy and warm as Mark’s scent fills his head. He’s glad he’s lying down because the scent makes him feel weak at the knees.

He smiles wider as he hears the bathroom door open down the hall. He knows Mark’s morning routine so well having listened to it so much. He knows Mark will now walk down the hallway and back into their room, changing into his running gear before disappearing for about an hour. Fernando takes that time to lightly doze, not bothering to get out of the bed until Mark gets back. He loves how Mark still swears by his training resume from his Formula One days even though he doesn’t have to be that strict with himself anymore.

Fernando closes his eyes as he hears the bedroom door open, feigning sleep as he smiles, letting his mind think about Mark running.

Mark tiptoes quietly back across the room, glaring at the wardrobe door as it squeaks. He really needs to get something done about that. Or leave his running stuff somewhere else. With a quick glance over his shoulder he lets out his held breath, content in seeing Fernando still asleep in the bed. He changes quickly and quietly before crossing the room back to Fernando’s side and brushing his fingers gently through the Spaniard’s hair. He kisses his forehead, loving the way the light highlights Fernando’s perfect features. He would get his phone and take a picture but he already has so many.

“Te amo.” Mark whispers in Fernando’s ear before leaving the room again. He likes to think that if Fernando is having a dream his words might be heard in it. That thought makes him smile lightly as he moves down the stairs.

Fernando buzzes with happiness at hearing those words from Mark’s lips again. Fernando loves that it’s Mark’s thing he does when he thinks he can’t hear him. He also loves that he’s been awake enough times to be able to commit Mark’s words to memory. He plays them through his head every time he gets in the car, knowing that Mark’s love is enough to make even the worst session Ok.

Knowing Mark will be gone for about an hour Fernando settles back down, snuggling deeper into Mark’s pillow, his head spinning with all the ways he can show Mark he loves him too when he gets back. The sound of the front door shutting wakes Fernando from his light doze quicker than expected, but looking at the alarm clock on Mark’s bedside table he knows it’s been about an hour. He smiles as he hears Mark, still singing alone to whatever music he’s been listening to whilst he’s running. Fernando loves how free he seems to be recently. After leaving Formula One all the pressure seemed to wash away from him. Seeing him so relaxed made Fernando happier than winning a race.

He gave Mark five minutes before he throws the duvet back off himself, climbing out of bed.

This is, maybe, his favourite part of the morning. Especially on days like today when Mark doesn’t come to check if he’s awake or not. Fernando opens the door slowly, poking his head out into the hall and trying to locate exactly where Mark is. Stepping out of the room a little his ears pick up on the spray of the shower sounding from the bathroom. That makes Fernando’s toes curl into the carpet. He wastes no time hanging around as he crosses the hall, moving straight to the bathroom.

Opening the door slowly he, again, pokes his head into the room. Mark isn’t anywhere to be seen, but the pile of clothes on the floor and the slight condensation in the air tell Fernando everything he needs to know. Closing the door as quietly as he can he pulls off his pyjamas, dropping them on to of Mark’s discarded clothes before opening the frosted glass door to the shower. He bites his lip as Mark’s naked arse comes into view. Still trying to be as quiet as he can he steps into the shower behind Mark, closing the door behind him. He let’s his fingers brush down the line of Mark’s spine, loving the small gasp it pulls from the Australian as he drops the shampoo bottle.

“Sorry.” Fernando mutters, stepping closer now so Mark’s back is pressed against him. Mark looks over his shoulder at him.

“No need to apologise.” Mark smiles, turning around so he’s facing Fernando, the shampoo bottle long forgotten. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Fernando smiled. Mark kissed his forehead.

“Teeth.” Mark smirked, crouching to pick up the shampoo bottle again. Fernando rolled his eyes before stepping out of the shower to brush his teeth.

“No fun.” Fernando pouted, turning to face the shower and leaning on the sink. Mark smirked at him.

“Morning breath is yucky.”

“Do not think have ever heard you say yucky before in your life.” Fernando laughs, spitting his toothpaste into the sink. He crosses back to Mark, stealing his lips. “Better?”

“Much.” Mark nods, bringing Fernando back under the shower spray. Mark starts massaging the shampoo into his hair. “Don’t do that.”

“Feels nice…” Fernando sighs, his hands on Mark’s hips as he tips his head back into Mark’s touch.

“I don’t want to get it in your eyes, mate.”

“Trust you.” Fernando smiles, looking at Mark. Mark kisses his nose.

“How long have you been awake?” Mark asks, rising Fernando’s hair out. Fernando slides his hands further down Mark’s body, cupping his arse.

“Not too long…” He gives Mark a little push so the Australian’s hips brush against him. Caught of guard Mark can’t stop the noise falling from his lips.

“Ugh.” Mark’s hands land on the wall either side of Fernando’s head, the shower spray cascading down his face. “Great. Now I can’t see you.”

“Maybe is what I wanted.” Fernando grins, dropping to his knees. Mark doesn’t have time to ask as Fernando pressed a kiss tantalizingly close to his crotch.

“Fuck…” Mark drops his head, the water running down his face and onto the top of Fernando’s head. But he doesn’t care. He can see Fernando now and _god_ it’s a picture he wants to set into his memory forever. Fernando moves to get up but Mark holds him still, tangling a hand into his hair. “Please, mate…” Mark breathes. Fernando looks up at him, the water dripping onto his face and making Mark bite down hard on his lip. He couldn’t stop the moans rolling off his tongue as Fernando held his eye contact, pushing his lips slowly over his throbbing member.

Mark is panting hard in a matter of seconds, not able to look away but feeling like he’s about to collapse to the floor. Fernando steadies himself on Mark’s hips as he takes all of the Australian into his mouth, stopping only when the short hairs at Mark’s crotch are brushing against his nose. Each fracture of movement of Fernando’s tongue has Mark’s hips flinching forwards, his mouth hanging open as whimper after moan screams from his lungs.

“Uhh… Fer…” Fernando hollows his cheeks a little, causing Mark to slump forwards, resting his head on the wall. “If you… You keep doing that… I can’t… Legs…” Mark’s head is spinning, and he prays Fernando understood what he was trying to say. Fernando soothingly rubs Mark’s hip as he lets him slide out of his mouth. He doesn’t give Mark much chance to recover before he’s sucking on his head, shivering as Mark’s moans bounce around the tiles walls. In his attempts to keep Mark as stable as possible he finds he can’t free one of his hands to touch himself. The splashes of water are teasing at his tip, making him moan around Mark as he continues to suck on the Australian.

Fernando scrapes his teeth along Mark’s cock as he pulls back, causing Mark to desperately pull Fernando to his feet, pressing him against the wall as he kissed him harshly, his hands grabbing tightly at his arse as he ground against the Spaniard. Fernando pants for breath as Mark latches onto his neck determined to leave a bruise. His hands scatter up and down Mark’s back, trying to find some form of purchase as he ruts against Mark’s palm with pure abandon, feeling himself spiraling apart.

“I am not coming in your mouth.” Mark purrs in his ear, moving his hand from between Fernando’s legs and wrapping it around his body. Fernando whimpers at the loss of friction, only to be moaning moments later when Mark was teasing his hole with his finger. “Turn around.” Mark instructs lightly, kissing Fernando. Fernando tries not to break the kiss as he turns around, bracing his arms against the wall. Mark kisses between his shoulders before crouching behind him and pressing a fluttery kiss to Fernando’s arse. It sends a hot wave through the Spaniard, making him subtly press his lips back into Mark. Mark holds his hips, keeping him still as he licks lightly over the ring of muscle, gently invading it with the tip of his tongue.

“More.” Fernando begs, his fingers tangling in Mark’s hair and trying to force the Australian to give him more. Mark smirks at him, nipping his teeth lightly against his arse cheek. It has Fernando’s fingers tightening in his hair, an intake of breath airing from his lips. He keeps this slow tease going, moving back as Fernando still tries to offer more of himself, open himself just that little bit more. Mark rests the tip of his index finger against Fernando’s entrance, pushing in just enough to have Fernando pining at him.

“Mark, _please_ …” Fernando moans, pushing back onto Mark. Mark lets the motion push his finger into Fernando, breaching the tight ring of muscle that has him biting hard at his own cheek at the sounds it rips from Fernando. He doesn’t waste too much time opening the Spaniard up, knowing Fernando is as desperate as he is at this point. He gets to his feet, his errection pressed against Fernando’s arse as he straightens the Spaniard up, widening his legs slightly. Spitting on his hand Mark lines himself up, resting his lips against the back of Fernando’s neck with one arm wrapped securely around the Spaniard’s torso as he slowly pushes into Fernando.

They end up crowded against the wall, both panting for breath as Fernando digs his fingers into Mark’s thigh, needing to feel him close. Mark doesn’t wait for the feeling to adjust, knowing he’s close enough as it is as waiting would probably have him coming inside Fernando before they’d had the real fun. Mark kisses at Fernando’s shoulders as he screams, the pleasure building too fast and becoming to much for him to be able to get a hold of. He pushes insistently at Mark’s hips until the Australian falls out of him, spinning around so their facing each other and stealing the Australian’s lips. Mark gets the idea when one of Fernando’s legs wrap around his waist, lining himself back up to push into him. Fernando’s head thumps back against the wall, causing Mark to stammer, checking he’s OK.

“Not stop… Not stop…” Fernando breathes, his hands tangling in Mark’s hair as he pulls him closer with his leg. Fernando is so close he’s shaking. “Please.” Fernando whimpers. Mark doesn’t need to be asked twice. Pushing Fernando closer to the wall so he doesn’t slip he frees a hand, taking hold of Fernando and moving his hand with crippling speed. “Am…”

“No.” Mark grits, squeezing lightly at the base of his cock. Fernando’s hold tightens in his hair.

“Mark!”

“No, Fernando.” He’s not doing it to be cruel. He just needs Fernando to wait.

“Bastardo!” Fernando cries, dropping his head into Mark’s shoulder as the Australian lets go of him. Mark barely hears him, pushing into him harder as his toes tingle and his body releases of all tension. Mark fights for Fernando’s lips as he rides out his orgasm, still thrusting hard into Fernando. Fernando’s grip on him is tight and Mark knows why. He gives himself three seconds to breathe in the aftermath before he pulls out of Fernando, sinking to his knees.

“Ok.” Mark gives Fernando permission as he pushes his hard dick into his mouth, teasing his tip with his tongue as his hand massages his tight balls. It’s not long before Fernando is coming in his mouth, slipping down the wall as Mark swallows down his load. Mark guides him to the floor once he’s drained him, cradling him into his arms. “Sorry… Just been a while since I did that…” Mark pants, hoping Fernando understands. Fernando curls into him, nodding and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Sorry…”

“What for?” Mark smiles, kissing Fernando’s temple.

“Calling you a bastard…”

“Ah. No I think I deserved that one, mate.” Mark grins. Fernando lets out a deep breath, pulling Mark closer still. “How about we finish getting cleaned up and then we’ll sort out breakfast.”

“In bed?” Fernando asks softly. Mark kisses him lightly.

“Breakfast in bed is always a surprise.” Mark tries to kiss the soft pout off Fernando’s lips. “But we can do breakfast on the terrace.”

“Perfect.” Fernando smiles lightly. Mark helps him up to his feet.

“God you’re a mess.” Mark comments as Fernando turns his back, reaching for the shampoo, and the Australian sees his own come rolling down Fernando’s leg. It’s potentially one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.

“Am your mess.” Fernando beams, rising on his tiptoes to rub the shampoo into Mark’s hair. Mark steadies him by his hips.

“Your fault for sneaking up on me in the shower.”

“Are not the only one who can do morning surprises.” Fernando winks, turning them around so Mark was under the water. Mark puts some soap on the sponge as Fernando rinses his hair.

“I very much like the sound of that.” Mark returns. It’s not uncommon for Fernando to join him in the shower in the mornings but it doesn’t usually escalade to that. Mark kisses his shoulder lightly as he runs the sponge over his body. Fernando smiles lightly at him, letting his fingers fall from Mark’s hair onto his torso, his head already spinning with what he can surprise Mark with next as Mark pulls him closer to his body, washing his back.


	2. Breakfast For Two [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Who’s the one to make breakfast:**   
>  _When they’re at home they either take turns, but it’s not a fixed routine, usually whoever is in the kitchen first. But they both love to do it, it’s an act of love that they miss when they are out on the road, hotel breakfasts do not come close. But the enjoy it most of all when they do it together, with them naturally working together to make breakfast for each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules  
> 

Fernando yawns widely as he moves down the stairs, his steps sluggish with sleep. He knows it’s early but the bed never seems right when Mark isn’t in it. And in Mark’s defence it isn’t _that_ early. It’s a Sunday morning, one of the rare ones where they’re both at home and there is no racing to be worried about. These Sundays always get a longer lie in in bed but Mark gets fidgety quickly. As soon as he’s awake it’s like he has to get up. Which is why Fernando wasn’t overly surprised to wake up in an empty bed. He rubs his eyes sleepily as he moves into the kitchen.

“Too early?” Mark asks, dropping his pen and whatever paperwork he was going through, cringing. Fernando smiles at him, shaking his head.

“Not at all.” He leans over the table, kissing Mark chastely before heading over to the kettle. “Tea?”

“Just made one, thanks.” Mark returns, abandoning his paperwork and just watching Fernando get the coffee stuff out. “You look half asleep, mate.”

“Am fine.” Fernando yawns, spooning the coffee granules into his mug. Mark’s hand takes his wrist lightly making him jump.

“Go back to bed, I’ll come up with you.” Mark bargains. Fernando just laughs at him.

“Am fine.” He assures, pulling Mark closer.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Did not wake me.” Fernando promises, kissing him lightly. “Have only just woken up.”

“I was going to bring you breakfast up.” Mark sighs, resting his hands on Fernando’s hips. Fernando kisses his nose.

“Were not.” He grins. Mark mocks outrage.

“I so was.”

“Snuck down here to go through this data before I get up because you know will not let you go through it today.” Fernando says knowingly. Mark blushes a touch.

“…Sure you don’t want to go back to bed for half an hour… Or an hour?”

“Mark, is our day off. No work.” Fernando presses. He doesn’t usually mind moving around Mark whilst he goes over his data at the kitchen table but it’s so rare now that they even share days off together now Fernando is desperate to steal this one.

“I’m nearly done.” Mark begs.

“You are not!” Fernando laughs, sliding his hands up the back of Mark’s shirt and pulling him closer. “No work today, please.” Fernando kisses slowly at his jaw. “Will make it up to you…” He mutters, laying his accent on thicker and moving Mark closer to him until he’s almost pinned against the work surface. Mark’s hold on his hips is increasingly tight. The Australian looks down at him.

“Will you now?”

“Can be boring and do work tomorrow.” Fernando sighs, his fingers resting just under the waistband of Mark’s pyjama bottoms as he looks cutely up at Mark. Mark presses their lips together, one hand curling tightly into Fernando’s hair.

“I forgot what your days off meant…” Mark breathes between kisses. It has been so long since they had a lazy day together. Mark shivers pleasantly in memory of their last one. Fernando kisses Mark’s nose teasingly as he shoves lightly on the Australian’s shoulder, separating them. Mark pouts heavily at him, making Fernando laugh.

“Go and put your stuff away.” He smirks, folding his arms. Mark moves swiftly over to the table, gathering the papers together.

“And then…?”

“Breakfast first.” Fernando grins with a shake of his head. Mark kisses him lightly before moving out of the room.

“Don’t start without me!” He calls back. It makes Fernando laugh again. Sighing the Spaniard pulls himself up onto the work surface, sitting with his legs swinging slightly. These are his favourite days; days that make him think of what life would be when they both stopped racing. It makes him less scared about retirement; it makes Fernando almost desperate for it. But he knows he won’t retire. He can’t retire yet. He needs that elusive third title. And Mark needs to leave his stamp on World Endurance Racing, something Fernando really wants to join him in at some point. They’re not ready for the slow life yet, but it’s reassuring to Fernando that when it comes he knows he will adore it.

They have stayed in England because of Mark’s pub. Mark’s retirement plan that somewhere over the past few years became their retirement plan. Fernando can’t even tell when it happened, just at some point Mark stopped referring to the pub as ‘mine’ and started calling it ‘ours’. It was the little things that made Fernando more confident for the long run, the minor details that made him catch his breath, realise that Mark wanted forever and ever as much as he did. It made him smile; let him allow himself to indulge in all of those dreams he wanted nothing more than to make come true. Fernando kept most of them to himself, still not sure of how Mark would feel if he told him of all the little futures he had planned out. Fernando was the dreamer whereas Mark kept his feet more solidly planted on the ground. It made their dynamic work.

The garden – or field as Fernando felt was a more accurate description – was also a reason they stayed in England. The dogs adored the wide-open space and it was something Fernando couldn’t really replicate in Spain. To be fair with the amount of animals Mark had in England it would have been quite a hassle to get them out to Spain. Fernando isn’t sure if Mark is actually trying to start a farm. It has definitely gotten worse since Mark is no longer racing in Formula One. Every time Fernando comes home from a race there is at least one new pet he needs to be introduced to. Mark’s passion for his pets in endearing to say the least; it always makes Fernando fall in love with him all over again.

“And what are you thinking about with that look on your face?” Mark asks, placing his hands either side of Fernando as he moves back into the room. Fernando just beams at him, exaggerating the love struck look on his face. Mark can’t resist moving them together for a kiss.

“Us… Future…” Fernando shrugs, wrapping his legs around Mark.

“Really?”

“Hmm…” Fernando nods, kissing Mark again. Mark catches him as he leans onto him, sliding him gently back onto the ground.

“So breakfast or can we skip it?”

“Are so bad.” Fernando blushes, hitting Mark’s shoulder unconvincingly.

“No, you’re just so hot and cute and adorable. This is all your fault really.” Mark smirks as Fernando pushes passed him towards the fridge.

“Breakfast.” Fernando states. Mark wraps his arms around his waist, looking into the fridge with Fernando.

“What are we making then, Chef?”

“Are you my Sue Chef?” Fernando asks, peering over his shoulder.

“I certainly don’t mind being under you.” Mark kisses into Fernando’s neck, making the Spaniard squirm.

“Breakfast…” Fernando says, but his voice holds a lot less conviction than it did four seconds ago. Mark smiles against his skin.

“You sure about that?”

“Breakfast.” Fernando clears his throat, pushing Mark back slightly and getting the eggs out. He turns to face Mark, putting them in the Australian’s hands as he leans to get closer to him again. “Omelette?” Mark steals another kiss, smiling softly.

“Coming up.” He beams, moving towards the stove. Fernando beams at him as he gets out the frying pan, the butter already in the Spaniard’s hand. Mark simply just reaches for it, knowing Fernando will have it. It fills them both with a warm happiness. They love mornings like this; where they get to make breakfast together or just spend the morning together or just get to do something together. It’s a rare privilege these days. But they still fall into sync with each other, still manage to move around each other with ease and simplicity. They’re so in tune with each other it’s slightly scary.

Fernando grates the cheese as Mark cuts the ham, waiting for the pan to warm up. Once Fernando is finished he leaves the cheese beside Mark, stepping around him to retrieve a selection of fruits from the table as Mark sets about mixing the egg and cheese together. The sizzle of egg splattering against the pan backs Fernando as he begins chopping the fruit up, evenly dividing it into two bowls. Mark throws half of the ham into the egg.

“Orange juice?” Mark asks, leaving the pan for a moment to reach over Fernando and grab two glasses. Fernando smiles at him.

“Please.” He nods, kissing Mark’s cheek as the Australian falls back away from him.

“Cheeky.” Mark winks, squeezing Fernando’s hip, making him squirm and send a strawberry rolling across the work surface. Mark grabs it, offering it to Fernando’s lips.

“Eggs.” Fernando reminds as Mark finishes the strawberry off. Stealing another kiss Mark moves back over to the stove, a slight deflation in his shoulders. But they’d tried the cooking combined with sex thing before and a burnt shoulder and a ruined dinner later lead them to never needing to do the façade again. Although the evening did end with Fernando tending to Mark so it wasn’t all a failure.

“Alright, this one is nearly done.” Mark says, flipping the folded in half omelette over. Fernando nods, wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist and turning the oven onto a low heat so the first omelette will keep warm. Mark scoops the omelette onto a plate and slides it into the oven, leaving Fernando to close the oven door as he mixes two more eggs and the remains of the cheese. Fernando then moves towards the table, setting it out for the two of them and leaving the fruit by their respective seat. Mark’s arms came around him as he placed the glasses on the table, filling them both with orange juice.

“If you burn this one you can have it.” Fernando teases, leaning back into Mark slightly. Mark smiles at him, kissing just behind his ear.

“Have faith in me.”

“I do have faith in you. Just not your cooking skills.” Fernando smirks.

“Hey! I’m cooking for you.” Mark pokes. Fernando turns in his hold.

“And I love you for it.” Fernando beams. Last year Mark had spent a lot of his time off trying to improve his cooking skills for Fernando. The amount of ‘new dishes’ Fernando had sat through he had lost count of. At first he had to put on a brave face, trying to hide his disgust in what Mark had put in front of him. It wasn’t that it was so bad he just kept undercooking the potatoes or over cooking the meat. With time, and a lot of practice, Mark had got a lot better. So much so now Fernando will make lots of bargains with Mark to get him cooking for him.

“Now if it burns you’re eating it.” Mark sighs, kissing Fernando’s nose. Reluctantly Fernando lets his arms drop from around Mark, releasing him back over to the stove. He moves over to the kettle, finishing off his coffee and taking it back to the table as Mark finishes dishing up the omelettes. Setting them both on the table Mark drops into the seat opposite Fernando, waiting – per usual – for Fernando to try his omelette first.

“Tastes good, Mark.” Fernando assures, letting the warm blend of tastes burst in his mouth. Mark beams at him.

“So what’s our plan today?” Mark asks, digging into his own omelette. Once he’s cut it up he reaches a hand across the table to Fernando, linking their fingers together.

“Nothing on this morning.” Fernando shrugs, taking another mouthful of omelette. Mark smirks at him.

“Good.”

“But this afternoon was going to go down to the track, see how things are going.”

“That nearly done now?” Mark questions, genuinely interested. Fernando nods.

“Will be all ready for the summer classes.” He nods happily.

“Can I drive you down?” Mark suggests, eyes locked on his food. Fernando shakes his head, laughing lightly at him.

“Want you to come.”

“Really?” Mark looks up at Fernando. Fernando just beams at him.

“Of course. Need someone to take some pictures of me for twitter.”

“I see, so you just want a photographer?” Mark mocks outrage.

“No, Mark, I-”

“-Nano, mate, I know.” Mark sighs. Fernando blushes a little. “Thank you for wanting to involve me.”

“Of course I want to. Is silly you think I do not.”

“I never-” The knowing look Fernando gives him cuts him off. He rolls his eyes, pushing his empty plate away and pulling his bowl of fruit towards him. “Mmm. Mate, you’re amazing at cutting fruit.” Mark jokes. Fernando kicks him under the table. “Hey!”

“Am awesome at cutting up fruit.” Fernando says smugly, cupping his coffee in his hands. Mark can’t take his eyes off him as he chews on his fruit, watching Fernando blow gently on his mug.

“God, you’re fucking adorable when you do that.” Mark mutters happily. Fernando blushes at him. “Especially with your fluffy bed hair. Look like a little cub.”

“Am your lion.” Fernando pouts. Mark rubs the back of his hand soothingly, pulling it away from the mug as Fernando rests it on the table.

“On track you’re my little lion. At home you’re like a kitten.” Mark beams, causing Fernando to blush rapidly. “I love my little lion cub Nano.”

“Finish your breakfast.” Fernando says softly. Mark opens his mouth to respond but instead his breath catches as Fernando runs his foot up the back of his leg. “Then can be your little lion again.” Fernando laughs lightly at the speed in which Mark finishes his fruit, almost spilling his coffee down himself as Mark grabs his hand, pulling him from behind the table and rushing them up the stairs.


End file.
